


All I Ask

by Cookiebun



Series: All I Ask series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun
Summary: Michael gets it in his head it's time for him and Brian to finally be together





	

This story came to me when I heard Adele’s song All I Ask on the radio. I immediately thought of Michael hearing it and it setting off his Brian and Michael fantasy for some reason. 

 

**********

 

Michael’s POV

 

Things have been good lately… I think. Well, at least things haven’t been bad, just maybe a bit mundane. I’m walking across campus to surprise Ben and see if he’d like to have lunch today. We haven’t gotten to see each other much recently. It’s finals, so Ben has been kept busy with papers and grades. 

 

Some girls are lying out on the quad listening to music. It’s pretty, but I’m not sure I know the song. I slow down my pace, not sure why I’m interested, but something is drawing me to the song.

 

~~~I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters, tell me who do I run to?~~~

 

It’s like the song is speaking to me… isn’t it? I actually stop and listen to some more…

 

~~~Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is...  
If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?~~~

 

Then it hits me! I turn around immediately and head to the comic book store. On my way there, I make a decision. Yes this is it; I NEED to do this! 

 

I call Brian, “Hey Brian, Ben is busy grading papers tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Woody’s and hang out for a bit?”

 

Brian doesn’t take too long to answer, “Sure Mikey, I’ll meet you after work for a couple drinks and a game or two.”

 

“Ok, see ya then!” I tell him. Why am I so nervous? It’s just the two of us hanging out like old times. 

 

Brian’s POV

 

It’s been a long day, but I told Mikey I’d meet him, so I will at least show up and have a drink. When I asked Justin if he wanted to come, he said he was working on a piece and didn’t want to stop. I’d rather go home, but one drink won’t kill me. Wow, times sure have changed. I reach down and grab my dick… yup still there, not a lesbian yet, I laugh to myself.

 

I don’t know exactly when it happened, but dammit, I will admit I am in love. I’ve never been happier than since he came home from New York and said he was home to stay! I honestly never expected him to come back. I’d thought of branching Kinnetik out to New York but didn’t think the time was right. I’m actually happy now. I’d be happier if I had Gus here as well, but Skype is a great tool for keeping us in touch and seeing each other between visits.

 

I shut down my computer, and I tell Cynthia goodnight before I leave work. When I get to Woody’s, Mikey is already here. He has chosen a corner table and already has our drinks, so I go over to him. 

 

It’s nights like these when it’s just the two of us that I realize we don’t really have anything in common anymore except our childhood. This conversation feels painfully awkward since nobody else is here to fill in with chatter.

 

During one of the deafening silences, Mikey just stares at me with this weird look in his eyes. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he looked like a teenager with a crush. I’m starting to wonder how many drinks he had before I arrived, but then he starts talking. “Brian, it’s so nice being out with just you. I’ve missed this,” Mikey says as he reaches for my hand.

 

I pull my hand away quite abruptly, but he doesn’t even notice. He seems lost in his dreamworld again, kind of like he used to be way back in the day. I really thought those times were in the past. I mean what the fuck is he thinking? He’s married; I’m with Justin; I thought he was over this.

 

I’m still in a daze about what’s transpiring, when he starts talking again. “I’ve been thinking. It’s been long enough. We can be together now like we’ve both always wanted to be.”

 

“What the fuck, Mikey? Have you lost your mind? What about Ben, and what about Justin? You do know that we’re never going to be a couple, don’t you? Seriously, what brought this on?” I cannot fathom how this night took such a turn. 

 

He continues to look at me with lovey-dovey eyes, “Brian, it was only a matter of time. I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same about you… Like you’ve constantly said ‘Always Have, Always Will’. It’s the same for me. I’ve always loved you, and always will… Now is the time for us to be together. I know Ben and Justin won’t like it but, given time, they will adjust. Really, it’s always been so obvious that we should be together. They must have their suspicions and just be waiting for it to happen.”

 

Holy shit, he’s serious. What the actual fuck! I need to put a stop to this right now. Of all nights for none of our friends to come to the bar… Okay, here goes, “Mikey, listen to me. Are you listening?” He nods his head, hanging on every word I say. “I do love you, BUT only as a brother. Always as a brother, never anything more than that. I thought you understood that!”

 

Mikey seems to be thinking when his shoulders slump a bit, but then his eyes light up again. He starts humming something that I don’t recognize. “If this is all we ever have, give me this one night - give me a memory to last a lifetime.” 

 

When I start shaking my head ‘no’ again and get up to leave, he stops me. “Brian, what if I never love anyone else as much as I love you? Please, give me this one night.”

 

GENERAL POV 

 

Brian stood up and started walking backwards away from Mikey, shaking his head, dumbfounded, when he bumped into someone. In the intensity of the moment, neither Brian or Mikey had noticed that they had an audience. Justin had finished earlier than expected for the night, so he had called Emmett, who had called Ted, who had brought Blake. They were all standing there watching this horror show as it unfolded. All of them stunned into silence.

 

Brian turned around and, when he finally noticed who the onlookers were, he immediately wrapped his arms around Justin and took a deep breath like inhaling Justin’s scent would help clear his brain. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Michael didn’t seem fazed at all by the arrival of the gang, while Brian was very relieved by their appearance.

 

First to speak was Emmett, good ole Emmett. “Um, so this is a bit tragic. What were you thinking Michael? Did you recently hit your head?” He giggled, unsuccessfully trying to break the tension.

 

Ted and Blake weren’t sure where to look, so they just alternated between staring at each other and the floor. 

 

Justin didn’t have the same problem. He was becoming more and more irate, the more the realization of what just happened sank in. 

 

“Excuse me, Michael, do you know me? Do you see me right here?” Justin asked as he began to close in on Michael.

 

Michael, oblivious to Justin’s anger, responded, “Of course I see you. What are you doing here? I thought this was just Brian and me tonight. Can’t you let Brian have one night with me, his best friend? Don’t you trust him?”

 

Justin seethed, “Oh, I absolutely trust him. I don’t doubt him at all. I didn’t think I had a reason to doubt you either, but it appears that you’ve finally gone off the deep end. Where is Ben? Does he know what you are up to this evening?”

 

“Ben’s working, as usual. Actually, this has nothing to do with him or with you! Why are you getting so upset?” Michael was clearly not getting that the others had heard his avowal to Brian. 

 

Brian decided to put an end to this pernicious encounter. He grabbed Justin and whispered in his ear, “Let’s just go home. I have no idea what is wrong with him tonight, but I really can’t be here anymore. I just want us to leave now, please.” 

 

Justin heard the confusion and panicked pleading in Brian’s voice. Without hesitation, he nodded. He took Brian’s hand, and they said goodnight to Emmett, Ted, and Blake, before making a quick exit.

 

Ted, still in shock, blurted out, “I can’t believe I once thought Michael was the one for me. I must have had my own little delusional fantasy going.”

 

Blake held Ted’s hand, “I think you were just waiting for the right one to come along at the right time. It may have taken us a while, but we finally got there!”

 

Emmett just smiled at Blake and Ted, then shook his head at Michael. All three men walked away from their clearly deluded friend.

 

Unbeknownst to anyone in the gang, Ben had arrived at Woody’s, having finished grading papers for the night. He had been privy to the end of Michael’s declaration and his request of Brian. He was flabbergasted, to say the least. After all this time, was he still playing second fiddle to Brian? Would this always be a part of being with Michael? Could he even deal with this?

 

Ben walked away before anyone else saw him. He had quite a bit of thinking to do. How could he not have seen this coming? He had thought things were going really well with him and Michael. He would have to talk with Michael about this, but he wasn’t sure any excuse Michael might make would provide enough reason for him to stay at this point. He would have to see how Michael acted when he came home. 

 

**********

 

When Michael got home, Ben was sitting on the sofa. Michael almost walked right past him but, as he started towards the stairs, he glanced toward the couch and noticed Ben. Michael was still confused about what had transpired tonight but sat down next to Ben as if nothing had happened. 

 

Ben was the first to speak. “So, how was your night? Anything exciting happen?”

 

Michael smiled, “Nope, just your average night at Woody’s.”

 

“So, you didn’t try to get Brian to fuck you? You don’t think that is something you should mention?” Ben snapped.

 

Michael plastered a stupid grin on his face, “Oh that. Nothing happened. So, it’s no big deal.”

 

Ben took a deep breath and continued, “What would you have done if Brian had agreed to your proposition? Did you not think of me at all?”

 

“It has nothing to do with you. Brian and I were always meant to be together. You’ve heard him say it,” Michael started, and Ben joined in, “Always Have, Always Will.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that, but you apparently think it means something more than anyone else does. Were you ever actually in love with me, or have I always just been a placeholder?” Ben asked seriously.

 

Michael sighed, “Of course I loved you, but you know that Brian and I have always planned to be two old Queens in Palm Springs. It’s not like you’ll be around forever. Brian is my forever! I can wait longer for him if I have to.” He said like it was the simplest truism ever.

 

Without saying a word, Ben just stood up, grabbed the bag at his feet that Michael hadn’t noticed, and walked towards the door. As he opened the door, he turned to Michael, “Since Brian is your forever, I’m not going to be your just for now. Justin is Brian’s now and forever; it’s a shame you haven’t noticed.” And with that, he walked out the door.

 

Michael just stared at the door blankly, figuring Ben would be back. He was in for a HUGE dose of reality when he finally wised up.

 

**********

 

The ride home to Britin was a quiet one. Justin could see the tension in Brian, but also knew that he needed time to process what had happened before he would be ready to talk about it. Justin just comfortingly placed his hand on Brian’s thigh. 

 

Once they arrived home, Brian climbed the stairs to the master bedroom, and Justin followed. He would let Brian take the lead tonight since he knew Brian would have quite a bit to work through. 

 

Brian sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. After a few minutes he finally spoke, albeit softly. “I just don’t know what to think about what happened. I admit I always knew he had a crush on me but, honestly, how did I miss that he still has it? I thought it was a thing of the past.” He looked at Justin with a bemused expression.

 

Justin relaxed his tense shoulders and moved to stand directly in front of Brian. “You missed nothing. I think what happened tonight took everyone by surprise. It came out of left field. I know things haven’t been the same between the two of you. I know we don’t see Michael and Ben as often as we used to, but I hadn’t realized they were having issues. I can’t imagine Michael doing this if things were good with him and Ben? But my only concern is you. Are you okay?” Justin asked as he dropped to his knees and embraced his spouse… their secret, which they wanted to keep as long as they could. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay… but what would make me so much better is….” Brian left his statement hanging in the air as his favorite blond undid his pants and quickly engulfed his hardening cock. “Oh fuck yes!” Brian panted as Justin licked and sucked with abandon. Much more quickly than he wanted, Brian’s essence was streaming down Justin’s throat.

 

Not wasting a minute, both men got to their feet and stripped off their clothes. It was a tangle of arms and legs as clothes were strewn about, both men frantic with the need to touch the other. They started kissing and touching anywhere they could reach. Soon they were both lying on the bed, Brian on top of Justin, frotting against each other.

 

Brian grabbed the lube from the side table and coated two fingers which he immediately lowered to Justin’s waiting hole. No time was wasted in stretching Justin to prep him for the coming intrusion. When Justin nodded that he was ready, Brian covered his cock in lube and took the plunge. He didn’t take it slowly but went balls deep on the initial push. He knew it was rough and would sting Justin, but he also knew that Justin could handle it since he liked it a bit rough at times. Besides Brian was on the receiving end of Justin’s rough side more now than before! Brian pummeled into Justin relentlessly, both needing this to be wild and rough. 

 

Justin was thrashing as each of Brian’s thrusts hit his prostate, alternately gripping the sheets and Brian’s back. It wouldn’t take long now. Sensing their rapidly approaching orgasms, Brian increased his pace. A few more thrusts was all it took for both of them to come in tandem. After all these years, it was like their bodies could read each other, so they usually came simultaneously.

 

Brian collapsed on top of Justin, but shifted slightly to the left to ease his weight off of Justin. Both men relished the feeling of Brian’s semi-erect cock still inside of Justin, with his come slowly leaking out of Justin’s ass between them. That sensation never got old. That was the greatest benefit of no longer using condoms.

 

After both men had regained their equilibrium, Brian figured he needed to actually talk. “I can’t let Mikey’s delusions affect me and definitely can’t let them affect US. I don’t want you to ever think that I share in his far-fetched fantasy of keeping a promise that was made when we were kids. I have zero intention of fulfilling his dream. I have my own dreams now, and the only one I intend to share them with is you!”

 

Justin smiled his sunshine smile, “I was never worried Brian. I know where I stand in your life. After all, just because nobody else knows, that doesn’t mean I don’t remember we are married. I’m not sure what Michael’s problem is, but it is just that, HIS problem. We are happy, and I plan on us staying that way. I love you, Brian. You are my dream and my reality. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Both men just lay in each other’s arms, smiling and sated as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the several people who popped into my doc to help motivate me... thank you to Eureka1, you made this into a cohesive piece of fic! My Muskababes, you girls got me back to even considering writing! And SunshineSally, thanks for the encouragement


End file.
